Weapons/Shields Background
Rare Weapons Morning Glory: Light, determined to destroy darkness, took up his sword and began a war. The war of Light versus Darkness raged on and on. Followers of each side perished in the battle, and at its center were Light and Darkness themselves, enveloped in a sphere of both elements. They fought endlessly, until Darkness struck with such pure, unparalleled shadow force that Light was knocked out into one of his towers, causing a chain that reduced the quanta for Lights forces, giving Darkness the edge he needed. The resulting quanta had to go somewhere, and it filled Light's sword to the brim. The blade re-formed into a sword of pure energy, with a blade made out of what could have been the stars itself. It could deal much more damage than his previous sword, and Light fought Darkness back. As Darkness strove again and again to plunge his serpentine dagger into Light, he was dissuaded again and again by the sheer force of the light sword. Finally, he harnessed the shadows around him, attempting to steal the sword from Light's very hands. However, the shadows withered in fear as they approached the sword- its piercing rays meant that it could never be stolen. The sword's light was so great, Darkness was forced back into the depths of the void. Triumphant at last, at dawn, Light named his new sword Morning Glory. Later, by his own might, he created copies of the sword, each called Morning Star that his followers could use to defeat the Darkness once again. Vampire Stiletto: Embarrassed at his defeat under the hordes of Light, what really angered Darkness was the fact that his duel with Light was horrific, thanks to Light's majestic new sword. Darkness knew that such a duel would happen once more, after he had gained enough power. He knew needed a new dagger of darkness to equal the power of Light. His first attempt to create a dagger of darkness failed, as he tried to enchant his dagger with darkness quanta. Apparently, darkness did not like to contain itself, always spreading outwards whenever it could. Thus, a powerful darkness dagger could not be created- or so Darkness thought. As he stopped his weapon creation in anger, he observed his Vampires do battle with Photons. Every time the Vampires destroyed a photon, he felt his own life force becoming stronger, thanks to the spirit-sucking power of the Vampires. He knew right then and there how to design his new sword. He used his old darkness dagger but sucked the life force from the most powerful of his Vampires into its hilt. He rushed forth, stabbing an intruder Archangel with his dagger. As the angel died, he felt its life being transferred into his, feeling a healing rush of energy. He knew he had created something powerful. He was prepared for the next great war against Light. Arsenic & Fahrenheit: These weapons have a somewhat less... illustrious past than M'orning '''G'lory, but an interesting one nonetheless. Long ago, but a long time ofter the Great Elemental Gods began their slumber, an Elemental gave birth to twins. These twins were a boy, and a girl, of Death and Fire respectively. The boy, named Thanatos after the Great Elemental God of Death, was tall, and scholarly. The girl, named Brigid for the Great Elemental God of Fire, was smart and strong. The twins cared very deeply for each other, and helped each other to hone thier considerable natural talents quite finely. Brigid found she had a second Affinity, for Earth magic. She learned to forge weapons, shortswords, daggers, and hammers of amazing craftsmanship, many of which are still in use today. Thanatos learned he had an Affinity for Time. He began perfecting the ability to reverse short periods of time, even to the point where only his sister could tell when he had torn the fabric of '''time and repaired it anew. One day, Brigid awoke from a dream with the design of a weapon held firmly in mind. It would be a weapon of amazing power, one with the grace of a candle's flame and the strength of a great inferno. She labored at her forge for 4 days and 5 nights. Finally, she created a weapon of pure firepower. Its blade was the purest flame that has ever burned in the universe, and its power was proportional to the fire contained within the bearer of it. Thanatos grew worried when she did not eat or answer him, and grew jealous of the sword, which he believed to have stolen his sister's love for him. When at last Brigid finished, she paused only to wipe the sweat from her brow, before falling to sleep at the feet of her forge. Thanatos went into Brigid's workshop, seeking to steal the sword and break it. Then he noticed his sister, curled around the still white-hot blade, and ran, horrified, into the night. In his haste, he dropped a single hourglass he had carefully made of purest gold, as gold is one of the few metals that protect one from changes in time. This would later be found and copied, and is the pattern on which all Golden Hourglasses are made today. A week later, Brigid awoke to find the sword held in hand, and she did not at first recognize that time had passed. This is because the sword stilled glowed with heat, and brightened as she held it. After this sleep, she had formed the idea for one more sword, though she did not know that it would be her last. She labored with cobalt, a poisonous metal, and tinted it green with oxidized copper. the edge was also laced with arsenic, for which the blade would later be named. It had two razor-sharp blades which, although devastating by themselves, dripped pure poison wherever it cut. When she finished many days later, she sought out Thanatos, to present him with the blade. But he was no-where to be found. She searched the earth and heavens for exactly 4 years, 5 months, and 1 day. Then did she find him, twisted and bitter with a rage and jealousy that knew no bounds. on the day that she found him, she asked him why he had left her, but he would not respond. Brigid begged him to answer her, but still he refused to speak, instead forming sigils of time and death, and killed her without a second thought. To late, he discovered the blade she had forged him, and grieved for her, his agony drawing a dagger to his heart, choking him. There he vowed, never again. . The true blades have not been seen, though many duplicates of each have been seen. It is known, however, that Thanatos, now an old man, stands guard over a vault decorated a statue depicting a woman of great beauty and strength working a forge, on which lie two blades, one made of red steel and the other of green-tinted cobalt. A host of Elite Skeletons stand guard over this tomb, and many rumors speculate whether it is riches that line this vault... or Brigid's remains... Story by: Bill Door Eternity':''' '' Just as it takes an eternity to get your deck just right, an Eternity can screw it up just as easily. As Chronos, the Great Elemental God of Time, became more at ease with his powers, he created many things and ensured that time flowed unhindered. A long time later, Henka, the Great Elemental Goddess of Entropy saw his creations and became jealous. She sought to steal his power, and use it to win her rivalry with Aether. She set a trap and prepared to spring it, unaware that Chronos knew of her plot. Instead, he came to her with a gift, and presented her with a weapon imbued with his power. It was a majestic golden staff, with brilliant blue and gold runes swirling around its head. Although it was very useful to be used to bonk enemies on the head, its main power lied in the swirling runes of time. It could bend time itself, sending enemies or allies backward in the everlasting stream of time. Henka took the powerful staff and thanked Chronos. Entropy has not fought Time since. Story by: Bill Door Discord: Soon thereafter, Entropy gave back Time his staff because she lacked the ability to control Time. It would be of more use to her newfound ally anyways. But it did give her inspiration to create a powerful, personalized weapon like the other elements were doing. As always, Entropy was in a hurry to create the most powerful weapon possible. Previously, she had tried to create the ultimate monster, instead creating an Abomination. Not learning from this error, she hurriedly forged a powerful sword out of many metals, pouring her own vast life force into it. However, she lacked smithing knowledge, and the metals melted together, shifting and turning the Entropy quanta she had put into it into random quanta from every element. At first, Entropy was displeased with her misshapen monstrosity of a sword that seemed to flow with all the different elements combined. Indeed, it must have seemed like the strangest sword in the world. In her rage, she tossed it against one of her Entropy- generating pillars. The pillar started spewing out darkness quanta, then life, then earth. She was both shocked and curious at the confusing effect of the sword. Naming it "Discord", she realized that it was actually quite useful to tangle her opponents. For once, her impatience had paid off into a weapon of chaos and confusion: just the way she liked things. Normal Weapons These weapons are commonly bought and sold on the market, as they are truly nothing special. They were originally forged by Brigid the Young. (See the story Arsenic & Fahrenheit, above) It has been a long-standing tradition to give an apprentice a Dagger upon his graduation from his/her mentor. A small guild of apprentices known as the Scots Guild decided that these daggers would make fine weapons if they were improved. They hardened the metal with their newfound smithing skills, lengthening the blade into a versatile dirk. These dirks were still just as sneaky as daggers, but had greater power. The sentient races of the elements also created swords, weapons with considerably more reach and power than daggers. These slashing and stabbing weapons could either be short, for more precision, or long, for more power and reach. Armies of humans equipped with such weapons could often defeat even the toughest of monsters. However, monsters often had very thick skin and were hard to fell normally with swords, especially Earth or Gravity monsters. Tracing back to their roots, some humans devised hammers and gavels, essentially rods with heavy, pointed tips. These could be brought down on tougher opponents with crushing force, easily breaking bones. Because only the strong could wield these heavy weapons, many armies still preferred to use swords, but hammers were an important innovation. Shields The Earth Goddess, Terra, was naturally the first one to think of the idea of equipping herself and her troops with shields. Being a defensive, protective God, she wanted her forces to be well protected. Spending many months in her forge, her time paid off, creating a shield of great protection. Crafting it from Titanium, the hardest substance available at that time, small creatures could not even get past the shield while large creatures had their damage severely reduced. After the introduction of her Gnome Riders, Terra found Diamonds. These very rare substances were even harder than Titanium, buffing out damage even more. The Earth Goddess was satisfied with her new defense mechanisms. The vengeful god of Death, Thanatos, realized how useful a shield would be for his army. However, he was hasty with making his shield, creating it out of Bone, which, although was strong, was not nearly as strong as Titanium was. His Skull Shield offered some protection against the elements, but not as much as he wanted. He could do nothing to harden the bone, so, thus far, Thanatos gave up on his quest to create a sufficient shield for the time being. Gaia, the Goddess of Life, realized that Thanatos was creating a shield. Rushing to create one herself, she created a shield just as mediocre as the Skull Shield. Making out of hardened insect shell, the Carapace Shield did not offer a ton of protection like the Earth shields did. However, unlike Thanatos, Gaia did not give up. Reshaping her shield, she knew she could not make beetle shells any harder than they already were. However, she could layer the shells on, creating a shifting, reflecting shield surface. Her result was the Emerald Shield, offering mediocre protection. However, any spells directed against her were reflected, and strangely, her shield was invincible- it could not be broken. Finally, a shield that rivaled the Earth Shields was created, and the Life Goddess felt that she was done with shields.